Sonic's Secret
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: We all know Sonic as the hero, the fastest thing alive, the person who has saved countless lives, made countless friendships, is a total unintentional ladies man, and always has time to give Eggman a good spin dash to the head. But would your view of him change if you found out Sonic wasn't born the way we thought? Let's see while Sonic struggles through his transition. AU Trans
1. Busy Day

Sonic sighed as he relaxed on top of a tree branch of his favorite tree. It overlooked Green Hill Zone and it was quiet. Something Sonic wasn't used to having a lot which made the spot all the more valuable. It was early morning and the breeze just now welcomed the horizon, and the sun's rays pierced through the leaves where Sonic was resting which made him groan from the irritation. He jumped off the tree branch and stretched, he had a full day anyway. He had to meet Cream, help Tails find a chaos emerald, and train with Knuckles. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, Sonic as usual liked a good run whenever. In a blur he left without trace.

Cream happily set up the table for tea, she didn't always have the chance to spend time with Sonic. She idolized him, but not in an obsessive way like her best friend Amy, but in a big brother sort of way.

"Mother, is the cake almost done? Sonic will be here any second and I want things to be perfect."

The young rabbit's mother smiled as she frosted the cake, her daughter's enthusiasm about her hero coming over for tea and play was amusing, but it was nice of the blue hero so come over and play with a young rabbit girl. After all he was a boy.

"Almost dear, I had to wait for the cake to cool off enough for me to frost it, but it's almost done. Don't worry."

Cream smiled worryingly. "It's just that Sonic gets very busy saving the world, and...and I just want this play date to be perfect."

"It will dear." Vanilla watched as her little rabbit scurry away to find Cheese and masked a frown. It was true that at this day and age Cream had grown a tad lonely. Not that she didn't like spending time with her Mother and Cheese, but Tails and Sonic were always gone at the beckon of Eggman. Amy would follow Sonic, and Knuckles never left the Angel Island unless in great need. This play date would mean a lot to Cream, and hopefully an outlet for Cream to go out on more adventures. Even though this was Vanilla's fear, she believed in her little girl that she could be a great addition to the team. And that Sonic would make it his number one task to keep her little baby rabbit safe.

Right when Vanilla finished frosting there was a hardy knock at the door.

"I'll get it Mother!" Cream exclaimed as Cheese flew over her shoulder, following her in the same rush. Cream took ahold of the knob and turned it, to her excitement it was indeed the blue hero.

"Hiya there, Cream." Sonic said a he winked and waved.

Cream's eyes beamed with innocent happiness. "Hello Mr. Sonic!" She opened the door wide and gave him a hug he happily returned.

"Chao Chao!"

Sonic and Cream parted as Cheese flew eye-level to Sonic with a happy smile on his face.

"How can I forget my favorite Chao?" Sonic petted him and Cheese blushed.

"Chao."

Vanilla walked into the foyer as Sonic came in and closed the door behind him. She wiped her hands on a damp rag and smiled once she and Sonic gained eye contact.

"Hey, Miss Vanilla, nice weather we're having." Sonic said smiling.

Vanilla giggled then hugged Sonic. "Hello Mr. Sonic, and yes we are. I just finished the cake and snacks are in the living room."

Sonic moved out the hug and smiled widely. "Snacks? Cake? Now you're speaking my language."

Miss Vanilla giggled again while Cream lead Sonic into the living room where there lay toys, dress up clothes, and snacks along with tea.

"Mr. Sonic let's play!" Cream went over to the toys and picked up a doll, Sonic picked up another one and pretended with her. "Oh no, Miss Evil is robbing a bank and has hostages!" Cream said, having a doll that was in a black dress play as 'Miss Evil'.

"Well that's no good, we need to run over there and save the day." Sonic retorted, having a normal dressed doll, having her 'run' over to the 'bank' along with Cream's hero doll.

" _Henchmen, block them."_ Miss Evil said while being voiced by Cream. Teddie bears and other stuffed animals sat in their way.

"We'll handle this, right Cream?"

"Right Mr. Sonic!"

They moved the dolls' body parts to make it look like they were actually fighting the stuffed animals, or should I say "henchmen".

"Give it up Miss Evil, you're surrounded." Sonic said, having his doll inch closer and closer to the black dressed doll.

" _Nooo! You'll never catch me!"_ Miss Evil tried to run away passed Sonic's doll but Cream blocked her and ambushed her putting on imaginary handcuffs.

"Your going away for a long time, Miss Evil."

With that conclusion Cream threw Miss Evil into the toy box.

"Great job Cream, you saved the day." Sonic winked.

Cream blushed, "No Mr. Sonic, **we** saved the day."

Cream and Sonic were having so much fun that they didn't know how much time flew, after playing pretend they ate, picked flowers, and finally it was tea time.

"Makeover time, Mr. Sonic for tea." Cream beamed.

"I think a bow tie will do, Cream. I'm pretty sure I exceed the handsome meter?" Sonic smirked while using his hand to brush back his quills in a knowingly, smug fashion.

"Please Mr. Sonic? I wanna show you my skills."

Sonic frowned and grimaced the request, luckily Miss Vanilla came in to take away the empty plates to wash.

"Honey, Sonic is a boy and it's understandable that he doesn't want to be dressed up like a girl. Though there is nothing wrong with that dear, some boys just aren't into that. Please be respectful of one's wishes." Miss Vanilla's voice was calm and sweet as always, but when giving a lesson it was a bit more assertive at the end.

Cream frowned and her ears became extra floppy as she looked to the ground. "Yes Mother, and sorry Mr. Sonic."

When Miss Vanilla left the room he couldn't help but feel bad for Cream, even though it was a good lesson to learn. Sonic sighed and put on a fake smile that easily fooled people.

"It's ok Cream, and I don't mind, give me the makeover of a lifetime."

Cream looked up at Sonic with glossy eyes. "R-Really Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and immediately Cream got to work.

-15 minutes later-

It took a while but Cream did it. First she started on Sonic's quills which, unlike Amy's quills, were never groomed or brushed so there were some: "ows, ouches, and geezs". Next came the make up which made Sonic cringe at first but beared with it for Cream's sake. Lastly came the outfit which was a puffy, pink dress that came with a princess tall hat with streamers at the top of it. After she finished with Sonic she got dressed up too but with no makeup.

"Ok Mr. Sonic, ready for the big reveal?"

"Not really." He chuckled.

"3..2..1!"

Sonic opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, no words were said by him, and for the first time he frowned for the longest time with Cream. The young rabbit didn't notice the hedgehog's agony of his reflection.

"Wow Mr. Sonic, your so beautiful. You could pass as a girl if you somebody didn't know you." She giggled.

' _I don't want to pass as a girl…'_

"How do I look?" Cream spinned.

"Cute, very cute." Another fake smile.

The more and more Sonic stayed in the dress the more upset he got, knowing that it was against who he was when wearing it. It ached him emotionally. The dress, the makeup, the hair. Three strikes. And even Cream said he looked female. He couldn't take it.

"Cheese, would you like one lump or two-"

Cream watched in shock and confusion as Sonic ripped the dress off of him and wiped the makeup off his face which only made it smudge but he didn't know it.

"Sorry Cream but I have to go."

"But Mr. Sonic-"

He was gone in a blur, knowing it was rude but he had to get outta there. His heart ached at his action and he bit his lip in anger.

' _Maybe if I just continue my day, the pain will go away? Who is next? Oh right Tails.'_

Like a que Sonic's wrist watch beeped. The blue hero stopped and pressed the accept button.

"Yo Tails where are ya?"

"At the shop, meet me there and you'll get your injection, then we can move out."

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Alright, see ya then." He hung up and ran to Tails' shop. He hated the injections, who liked getting a shot every week? Though the shots did him a service, and he felt it every time he got it. His chest stayed flat and toned, his voice was deep yet cheery, and his urges were definitely...male. Sonic sped into the shop and looked around for his fox friend. The hedgehog covered his nose from the stench of gasoline that hinted Tails must have filled the X Tornado not long ago. From the garage he went inside the house and saw that in the kitchen was where the yellow kitsune stood.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey." Tails flicked the needle and looked at Sonic with a frown. "You know you can do this yourself right?"

Sonic stretched his mouth to one side in embarrassment. Tails saw that and knew the answer and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, just do it...please."

Tails laughed and patted the counter but then saw Sonic's face.

"What happened? Cat fight at the mall over makeup that you had to break up?" He chuckled a little.

Sonic was confused but not for long after seeing his dirty glove that had smudged eye mascara, lipstick, and blush.

"Oh no, this came from Cream." The blue hedgehog quickly washed his face off in the kitchen sink then

walked, jumped, and sat on the counter top. Anticipation rose as always as Tails patted Sonic's left leg and carefully but quickly gave him the shot. Sonic didn't move feeling it slightly. When the shot was over he jumped off the kitchen top and stretched. "Alright, let's hit the road!"

"Hold on I gotta put this stuff up."

Sonic quickly ran to the X Tornado and turned on the emerald finder. It looked like there was a power source coming from the Mystic Ruins. That was a big area, but luckily there was plenty of daylight on their side. There was footsteps coming from the same entrance Sonic took. He knew it wasn't Tails and his breath hitched as the blue hedgehog ducked and hid in the driver's seat.

"Tails!? It's Amy! Is Sonic here?"

…

Amy then went to the door that lead inside the house and knocked. Tails answered it almost immediately and welcomed Amy. The fox had no idea if to tell if Sonic was here or not, but Tails was no liar, and Amy could see through his face in no time at all. "I wanted to join you on emerald searching. two heads are better than one, right?"

Tails nodded nervously and went to his plane. Amy climbed and jumped on the wing, and at that moment Sonic rose and stretched as if he was resting.

"Oh, hey Amy."

Amy smirked. "Hey Sonic. I guess you _forgot_ our date again?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Ames but I spent time with Cream today. I don't get to spend a lot of time with her so I took this chance. I'll make it up to you I promise." He said honestly as he got out of Tails' seat and stood on the opposite wing as Amy.

Amy knew he was telling the truth since Cream told her all about it, she sighed. "Alright, but I still don't forgive you."

…

Sonic, Tails, and Amy split up with the emerald finding software downloaded on their wrist watch communicators. For some reason the emeralds tell its general location, but whenever trying to frequence its direct it becomes buggy and crashes the software. This problem along with others Tails hasn't come up with a solution yet but it was better than going on a hunt blind. The thing that happened with Cream today kept bugging Sonic, and Amy wasn't making it any easier when she kept asking what was wrong. Cream seemed to spill the hero's weird reaction at the tea party and Amy wanted answers. Not that the pink hedgie was a detective, but whenever something bothered one of her friends she wanted to know how she could help them. She didn't mean to seem annoying but that's just the way she is.

Sonic bit his lip as he started to remember the first person who found out about his secret and their reaction: Tails.

 _FlashBack (Sonic's POV)_

I was originally suppose be named Sonica when I was born, but as I grew older Uncle Sam knew I was Sonic. Thankfully that name passed on to my parents and they just accepted it. When I told my family the agony and pain I felt when it came to my gender they were confused, laughed at first, but as they began to let me be who I was meant to be they just went along for the ride and just changed their pronouns. I still hated taking baths, loved chilli dogs, and I loved to run. No one else in our town knew, neither did my closest friend at the time before Tails: Sally.

How Tails found out before anyone else was an awkward day. I was running to the Freedom Fighters hide out but I had to use the bathroom and I hated having to show that nature was calling in front of the team so I stopped to quickly leak the lizard. I went to a tree and quickly let it rip. I don't know why but I liked letting nature call in nature, and yeah I learned how to pee while standing. It was a tough thing to learn by myself but I figured it out. I still had to shake my leg every now and then but it was worth it, feeling like a man as I shook dry.

"Sonic? Where's your pee pee?" The innocent voice couldn't have been anyone else's.

"T-Tails!" I couldn't stop what I was doing so I just turned away. "Uh...um."

"Is it tiny?"

My heart dropped in disappointment and it hurt me _down there_ somehow more than anywhere else. Even though I didn't have one yet I still imagine I do. I soon finished peeing and shook off and covered what _little_ dignity I had left with my fur. I turned toward young Tails and covered my mouth using my balled up fist as I cleared my throat with my eyes closed.

"Now, little bro, I recommend you not to tell anyone what you just saw."

Tails blinked. "Why? We all gotta whizz some time." He smiled innocently.

I sighed, this was gonna be a doozy, and I never thought I'd encounter this problem with Tails or anybody for that matter. However, I thought at my young age it'd be nice not having to hide all the time from everyone. And Tails was the number one guy I could trust. I sat Tails down and took in a deep breath.

"It's ok Sonic, your pee pee will get bigger as you get older...I think." He giggled and his tails waved.

"Tails, there's something important I gotta tell you, and you have to promise not to tell a soul. Bro for life promise."

Tails frowned in seriousness and nodded, and we did a secret kid handshake that I can't even remember unless be put on the spot.

"I'm...I'm a boy, all boy, but I was born in the wrong body. I was body with girl parts but mentally, in the brain, I'm a boy."

There was silence for a moment which made my heart beat loudly in my ears, and beads of sweat trailed down my forehead as my little bro tried to calculate and absorb it all.

"Like in those movies where those ghosts possess people's bodies?" He wasn't mad, just confused, which was totally understandable, it confused me too of why it seemed I was the only one like this in Mobius.

"Kinda, only there's not ghost. It's still me Sonic just...I don't have a pee pee yet."

"Well,…" Tails smiled and looked to me in great confidence. "Then I'll research and help you get one, I promise. One day we'll take a whizz together!" I couldn't help but laugh, he was the best bro ever and what made it even better he was serious, which I didn't mind. In movies the manliest thing was taking a whizz with your best friend, and I wanted to do that with him...one day. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, you're still my big brother and always will be."

After the talk I ran while the my little bro propelled to Freedom Fighters headquarters following behind me.

…

That night when it was suppose to be a night of celebration of my return and a recap on how to defeat Robuttnik turned into a emotional, heartbreak fest. When Sally was mourning over my "death" she looked up my file and found out the truth and soon the truth spread. Uncle Sam spoke on my behalf to all of those who were speaking horrible rumors, and my friends still saw me as Sonic, a boy, however Sally was a bit bitter about it. Even though on stage with everyone watching, she slapped me calling me selfish which made us argue back and forth. We were both crying and I was surprised. I always showed emotion but never romantically, and obviously the reason for that was apparent...I wasn't perfect no matter how many girls tossed themselves at me. Not only that but my body by the eye was male, with the help of Uncle Sam's hormone therapy, however I still wasn't completely male, and I didn't want a girl to find out in the most awkward way. Thankfully what was between my legs was never mentioned along with her feelings but it didn't help that I gave her no answer. What was more important, Robotnik or her? Of course Sally and my friends were more important, but I wasn't going to risk them getting hurt or worse with Robotnik getting stronger and stronger behind closed doors with unknown plans. After peace was restored me and Sally remained friends but our build up in romance was pretty much over since our sights for the future were totally different, sadly. Sometimes I imagine what I could have done differently and if I was with Sally and married her, being King of the Acorn Kingdom? It wasn't me, and Sally knew it wasn't me, and now I couldn't be happier.

 _End of Flashback (Out of Sonic's POV, third person)_

"Sonic?!"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts thanks to his pink companion, he didn't know he was out of mind for so long, but the blue hero came upon a purple glow in the distance. He ran to it and indeed it was an emerald. Sonic picked it up and it stopped glowing.

"Heh, sorry Ames I zoned out there. I also found the emerald."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong Ames, I promise you." He smiled while looking at her face on the video feed and she wasn't buying it. When it came to how Sonic felt he was an open book to Amy even though when others saw the blue blur they were struggling through the title page. It made her stick out alright, and not just because of her obsession over him. At first Sonic thought it was an admiration thing but nope she was indeed in love, and to Sonic Chaos only knew why. This made Sonic even more nervous however when it came to telling Amy the truth, or how she didn't hear the rumors back then in the first place. Anyhow, it was clear that Amy had no clue, and for now that's how Sonic wanted it.

"Sonic."

It didn't come from the wristwatch communicator, but from behind him. A gloved hand with a gold bracelet took Sonic's tan arm in a firm grip and took him for a walk. It seemed that the pink hedgehog had followed him secretly for some time. Sonic was nervous, so nervous that if he was wearing a collar shirt he'd tug it.

"Sonic you know you can talk to me…"

The blue hedgehog was about to open his mouth, but thank Chaos that Tails chimed in and Sonic happily answered his call.

"Hey Sonic, you have any luck?"

"Yeah little bud I found it. Amy and I are going to head toward the plane now." Sonic smiled in relief.

"Alright! Great job Sonic, see you two back at the X Tornado."

Sonic nodded as he hung up and put the chaos emerald in his quills for safe keeping. He picked up Amy bridal style in his arms firmly.

"This conversation isn't over Mr. Hedgehog." Amy pouted.

Sonic chuckled and ran back the way they came.

…

Sonic was able to get away from his pink friend and to Angel Island. The blue blur panted at the steps of the Master Emerald not because of physical exhaustion, but mental and emotional exhaustion.

"Hmp, I thought you'd never show up."

A blur of red was seen through Sonic's eyes but the sun gave the view a lot to be desired. Finally his eyes focused and it showed his very much loved echidna companion.

"Sorry Knuckle-Head, I had a busy day. Didn't think you'd miss getting your butt kicked again." The smug hedgehog smirked teasingly.

An anime mad mark pulsed on Knuckles' temple but didn't let his temper show. "If I remember correctly no one's butt got kicked last time because Eggman was trying to steal the Master Emerald in the middle of our training."

Sonic pouted but then smirked again. "Yeah but, I was totally gonna win."

"Well then let's prove that theory." Knuckles threw a punch and Sonic dodged with a backflip.

"Let's."

To Be Continued…


	2. Instincts and Sex? Run!

(Sonic's POV)

Ever since my first injection of hormones I felt like a man. As I got older however, of course I experienced the most natural thing a man feels...horny. It's not the main reason why I run and avoid Amy, but it's one of them. I remember my first encounter, I was so proud. I was around 12 years old when I woke up early, but not by my own accord. I turned on the lamp at my bedside table and used my fingers to peek.

"Juice and red rocket alert." That was the lamest thing I've ever said, and I told Uncle Sam what happened to me since there was no way I was telling my roboticized parents. Sadly, telling Uncle Sam this was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Not only did he tell me about the birds and the bees, but he also told me two of the symptoms from the hormones: horniness and clitorial size increase. And indeed it grew. I swear to Chaos every birthday it grows a centimeter. I'm thinking of stopping the hormones though. I've been on them for so long just out of self-consciousness and insecurity, but of course during my adventures I was off of them and was perfectly fine. Tails already did a study on me a few years ago and found that if I stop taking hormones my chest won't turn into breasts. Ever. However, some mornings I still look in the mirror and puff out my chest to make sure it's flat. Sometimes it's you that has to convince yourself of who you really are the most.

It was dawn and I slide down the staircase and ended it by front flipping, landing on my feet. Of course I had no audience but Tails who was quietly making breakfast in the kitchen. Speaking of food I think I'll go get some chilli dogs today. Even before the hormones I've always had large appetites. I went into the kitchen and patted Tails on the head, but he continued focusing on the eggs.

"Good morning, Sonic." He flashed me a smile then continued cooking. "Want some?"

"I would but you know I like to run this time of the day. I'll get some chilli dogs later." Tails rolled his eyes but continued to smile. "Another thing, I want to stop the injections."

Tails' ears perked and his full attention focused on me.

"You sure you're ready to go cold turkey?"

I nodded with a confident smile. "Sure am little buddy. Am I not passing?"

Tails immediately shook his head, "No way, you're totally passing. But there's nothing for you to pass as, you've always been a boy to me and everyone else."

I smiled and hugged him. I let go, walking away, and waving. "See ya later, contact me if Eggman starts a ruckus."

"Can do, and Sonic?"

I peeked my head back into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Red rocket alert." He blushed along with an anime sweat drop going down his temple.

My eyes dilated and my muzzle turned red. I immediately hid and fixed my crotch fur. "Darn it!" I felt it but I didn't feel like dealing with it. Not only that but do you ever get those feelings of something being there, but it really isn't? That's what I was thinking. It scares me thinking of the day when I finally get a penis not because it'll be a drastic change, but because of the horror stories I've heard of morning wood and public boners. I don't wanna have my 'Sonic Screwdriver' (which is a real thing look it up) pop up one day while talking to Amy, or any girl or guy. Come to think of it, I don't really know who I like in that way. The only person I've come that close with was Sally, everyone else have just been close friends. I've never really had an urge around guys so I guess I'm straight.

…

The real reason for me being out in Station Square is because I needed to talk to another male hedgehog that'll take me seriously. Even though we had our differences, he promised to meet me today.

"Hey Shadzer."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Faker?"

I laughed at his comment and found him walking out of a shop with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Sorry, whenever I see you I can't help myself." I chuckled but as always Shadow didn't give up his serious look that easily made girls melt.

"Anyway, let's get what you need from me out of the way." He crossed his arms impatiently.

I blushed while scratching my ear. "Actually, can we run over to Green Hill Zone? What I need to tell you is kinda private."

Shadow skeptically raised an eyebrow. "You're not proposing to me are you? I'm not gay, Faker."

I could feel my face turn red as I animatedly dropped to the ground in embarrassment. Bystanders I could feel were looking over at us and whispering: _"Sonic's gay?" "That'd explain why he's not interested in Amy." "Omg Sonadow is real!"_

 _'WE AREN'T A COUPLE DAMN YOU FANBASE!'_ I grabbed Shadow's arm and ran as quickly as I could while dragging him. Steam spewed out of my ears from my anger and embarrassment. I could have sworn I heard Shadow chuckle.

…

After reaching Green Hill Zone I felt a hardy kick to my butt by Shadow and I landed on my chin. "Don't. **Ever**. Touch me."

"Heh, as long as you promise not to ever say that in public again." I groaned and rubbed my sore spot.

"Hmp," He crossed his arms. "now again I ask, **_what is it?_** "

My smile disappeared as I stood up and brushed off the dirt. I didn't look at him, I looked at my shoes instead. I don't know why but my heart beated fast in anxiety.

"Have you ever come across a rumor that I'm actually a girl?"

There was a silent moment.

"Yeah, and sometimes I believe it. The way you run away from Amy, you can't have any balls." He was teasing, but I didn't smile or laugh. I looked up at him which made his eyes gleam in a different way. In a more serious way.

"W-Well, I'm not a girl, I'm transgender."

"I know."

"Huh?!" I animatedly dropped again but on my back this time. I quickly rose up. "H-How?!"

"Cream's mom, what was her name again? Miss Vanilla?" I couldn't ponder of why of all people, Miss Vanilla would spill the beans. Though it would make sense, since the rumors kinda died down around the time I met Shadow. "So, what's this gotta do with our meeting?"

I looked to the ground, not knowing how to phrase this. "I was wondering if you could coach me with sex and instincts. I know it's kinda personal but- what the?"

Shadow threw a box at me that he took from the bag. I looked at the box and my face turned red again. A box of condoms, size...small?! I threw the box back at him. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU FAKER!"

Shadow caught it, still keeping his composure though I know he wanted to laugh. "What? If you're sexually active you need to wrap up."

"I'm not even remotely sexually active, I just need-"

"Oh, then here." He threw into my hands lotion and tissues.

An anime angry mark pulsed at my temples. "I DON'T MASTURBATE EITHER!"

Shadow scratched his chin in amusement. "So, you're a virgin and sexually deprived? Sounds like a _you_ problem."

I sighed. "This isn't the _help_ I'm asking for, you pervert. I just need advice on what to do when I do get a penis."

Shadow looked down at my crotch area and didn't hide that he was staring. "So you haven't done work on your 'downstairs' yet?" I took offense to that but only shook my head in shame.

"Tails is finding a way, but it takes time."

Shadow sighed and tossed me a pencil and notepad. "Take notes." How the heck did he know?!

…

As I was listening to Shadow's lesson and jotting down notes, my eyes lingered down to his chest. His chest fur to be more specific. I know why I didn't have it, I was just the type of hedgehog that doesn't grow chest fur. To be honest it has nothing to do with gender because I've seen both men and women hedgehogs having chest fur before. I looked down my chest, I had a little tuff but that was about it.

"Hey, were you listening, Faker?"

I blinked and nodded while looking at my notepad. "Um, if I get aroused don't react unless we're married and she gives consent, or if it's consensual and we have protection."

"Yes, I think that's all you have to know. And since you have nothing to penetrate with there should be no problem right now."

I took offense to that but indeed I still had a problem. One, Amy keeps glomping me and two, I'm horny 75% of the time and Amy's scent contributes to it sometimes. I didn't tell Shadow this since I knew he'd rub it in my face that I indeed have a crush on her but I don't. Amy is a nice girl, she is, but I'm just not ready for any romantic relationship. Especially not ready to be **forced** into one no matter how much our fans ship us.

"Well, well, well, at least you two are using protection."

Our ears perked as we looked behind Shadow and saw none other than Rouge the Bat, who was holding the box of condoms that Shadow tried to give me earlier.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M NOT GAY!" We both said at the same time. Rouge did nothing but laugh at our red and embarrassed faces. Then we faced each other and started fighting.

"This is all your fault, Faker." He tried to punch me but I dodged.

"My fault?! You're the one who threw the box at me."

Rouge pretty much sat down and enjoyed the show while me and Shadow fought like usual. I'm thankful for the tips Shadow gave me but sometimes he can be a total- "Ow!" He punched me in the nose.

…

I'm battered up but I still smiled as Shadzer looks at me with an unamused but scuffed up face. He huffed as he brushed himself off, and walked toward Rouge who was still enjoying the show.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what you've seen here. You know I don't go that way."

"No problem hun." She winked at him but he simply rolled his eyes and rocketed away. I squinted my eyes, he always says he can surpass me when he really just uses those rocket shoes, not his real speed.

I looked to Rouge as she walked toward me and set the box of condoms in my hand. "Sorry to ruin your fun, Blue."

I frowned. "I'm not ga-" She placed a gloved finger on my lips and her face was inches away.

"Let's take a walk hun."

…

"I couldn't help but hear that you're wanting tips on how to be a man." We were walking and it was awkward for me. Rouge and I never really talked like this, really whenever we communicated it was within the heat of battle, or if I helped her tease Knucklehead but that was about it. She stopped walking which made me do the same, and I watched as she looked at the notepad then at me. "Step one, don't take notes from someone who hasn't experienced manhood in over 60 years."

She took the notepad away and clutched it. "How did you know where we were anyway?"

The mischievous bat looked at me, smirking. "Those condoms you're holding were suppose to be for me."

It took me a second until my left eyelid twitched in disgust and I dropped the box. "Blech!"

"Oh grow up, Blue." I couldn't tell but it looked like she was blushing.

"So, you and Knucklehead are finally going that extra step?"

Rouge laughed but didn't give an answer more than that. "I didn't know he was a small, I guess I have something else to tease him about." I snickered.

Rouge's eyes pierced my soul it seemed when I said that. "Shadow obviously got the wrong size for laughs, or he didn't know that they came in sizes. Obviously, Knuckles isn't _small_ , and of all things honey I don't think that's something you can tease someone about."

I looked at her a little upset. "What do you mean? You don't know how _big_ I am." I smirked confidently.

"Oh really?" She was already so close that I didn't notice her hand till it was too late.

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

…

In my lifetime I have never cursed or hit any of my female friends unless we were training together. However, I can blantly say that on this day and in this point in time I was mighty close (Sonic is going to say "damn" and "hell" soon in this chapter but I don't find those to be curse words because I have heard much worse :D Plus Sonic is 25 now so I'm pretty sure it's about time he says at least damn and hell...not that he has to just saying...). Instead, I just passed ou- I mean was so surprised that I fell asleep and quickly after came too.

I got up and rubbed my head as I looked straight at Rouge who had walked away to give me some distance. "H-How did you-?"

"Find out your little secret? Well, I heard rumors but you can't really believe them, and besides, you are as male as they can get. However, having had worked for G.U.N. headquarters and Eggman I've polished my hacking skills, and hacked into Tails' database and found that wonderful Emerald Finder app." She proved it by pulling out a red emerald.

"Hey!" I grabbed it from her and she only blinked seeing that it was outta her hands but then shrugged.

"There are more treasures to be bestowed upon, anyway, not only did I find the Emerald Finder app, but I also found information and research on the male reproductive organ and it was titled as the 'Sonic Surgery Project', so that pretty much helped my curiosity."

I blushed as I put the emerald in my quills for safe keeping. _'Damn it Tails, even though it's not his fault. Note to self: tell Tails that he needs hacker protection software or something.'_

"Step two, if you're going to be a man, at least tell the girl that's into you the truth of what she's getting into."

I frowned, mad. "How many times do I have to say that I'm into Amy that way. Not only that but I'm a guy, and I'll be fully transformed once-"

"Do you know how long that could take? Not that I'm not judging you, Blue, after all I'm bisexual." Rouge turned toward me and winked, looking beautiful with the background of the sunset behind her. "However, if I was dating someone I'd like to know - if we were ever getting into sex, that if he/she has a dick or a vagina, matched to what they identify as. And if you and Pinky are just friends, doesn't **all** your friends know this already? Why leave her out? Is Pinky not your friend? Or are you just happy to have someone not know and don't want to ruin it for her...or if we can be honest for a moment...you?"

"..." I looked down at my shoes, and to her that's all she needed to see. She flapped her wings open.

"I'll see ya around, Blue." She picked up the lotion, condoms, and tissues that Shadow left behind and gave them to me, leaving me with all three embarrassing items. She gave me a peck on the cheek, and whispered in my ear, "If she really loves you, she'll treat you no different." With those final words she left me by flapping her wings and flying away.

I sighed. _'What am I gonna do?...Better question, what the hell am I gonna do with these condoms?!'_

Just as I was about to rush home Tails called me on my wristwatch communicator. It was a bit challenging pressing the accept button, having three things in my hand but I was victorious.

"Sonic, we need your help at Station Square! Eggman is trying to capture people in his latest giant robot to turn them into his robotic slaves!" Tails exclaimed in a huge panic while the screams of terror and agony could be heard behind him.

I frowned. "I'm on my way." I hung up and rushed in the opposite direction of home. I hope no one has gotten captured, is hurt, or worse. In an instant I was there and saw Amy, Tails, and Knuckles doing their best. I saw the new contraption EggHead has cooked up. It looked like giant Eggbot but with a see through cockpit where Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot could be seen controlling it. One robot hand was for sucking up innocent, citizens like a vacuum and the other hand was for weapon based purposes. The belly of the robot was see through as well to see how many victims he captured, unfortunately he had three.

Amy repeatedly tried smashing through glass using her famous Piko Piko hammer while Knuckles tried punching it. They were close the glass was cracking, but Eggman made sure to use his weapons to keep them at bay. Tails seemed to be analyzing the robot from above on his plane. Amy looked behind her and saw me.

"Sonic you're here!" She ran toward me and hugged me. "Eggman has gotten three mobians and-" For some reason she loosened her grip and stopped talking. I couldn't see her face. What was up with her?

"Thanks for the update Amy." I ran passed her as I ran to Knuckles who was trying to keep Eggman from getting any farther. This part of Station Square was already evacuated thankfully, but damage to the town was still a possibility.

"Sonic, Tails has a ring for you. A good ole powered spin dash could stop this bot, but be careful of where you land, there's people in there, not just Egg-" He looked at me and paused in his sentence just like Amy though I thought he just stopped mid sentence because it was getting harder to hold the robot back.

"Got it Knuckles." I ran up the robot, dodging the arms that were trying to flick me off like a bug but hit themselves as a result, including the stomach which looked like and more hit could break it open. I stopped on the Eggbot's drill-shaped nose to come eye to eye with Eggy. "Wow Eggman, I thought you going after helpless, cute little animals was crossing the line, but now mobians?"

"Heh, well Soni-" He paused too, looking at me in utter shock but I wasn't going to let him full me.

"Speechless I see, well get ready to yell my name as I foil your plans again EggHead." I ran to the top of the robot and jumped. "Tails!"

Tails reached and handed out the ring to me but gave a mortified look at he saw me, what's with everyone? I wanted to grab it but saw my arms as full so I let go and grabbed it since it was my top priority to get that ring. As I grasped it, I felt its power, and I fell to the ground. As I did I saw the things that I let go of.

 _'Shoot! I was so tasked with kicking EggHead's butt that I forgot that I was holding those!'_

To my dismay, Knuckles and Amy who were standing next to each other caught the things I let go of and I landed not so far behind them.

Knuckles caught the lotion and tissues, and Amy caught and looked at the box and was trembling at the two words she uttered: "S-Size small?"

Everyone for a second looked at me as my face couldn't be described more than just red at this point.

"I-I d-didn't! I-I'm not! Th-That's not my-" I couldn't even explain, I got on my hands and knees, "DAMN YOU SHADOW!"

Eggman let out a hearty laugh. "Sonic's a pervert! Sonic's a pervert!" He sang. "No wonder he's embarrassed to date Amy, 'size small', this is the best day of my life!" Cubot and Orbot laughed along with Eggman.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT YOU BOILED EGG! AND I'M NOT SMALL!" This was one of the worst days of my life, having my arch enemy say such things, and me having no evidence to support my case. The people inside the Eggbot were blushing and didn't know what to think, and right now my job was saving them. As Eggman was too busy laughing and making fun of my small...penis and the facts of me not having a girlfriend, I clutched the ring making it absorb into me. As I felt its temporary power charging me I spin dashed just above the stomach and the off guard made the robot fall onto its back and made the glass of both the cockpit and stomach to shatter. Thankfully, it was plexi glass so the shattering didn't harm the citizens and with the help of my friends who were still speechless helped me get them out and onto the ground safeless. Eggman and his twin robots climbed out, groaning in pain. Tails had apparently landed his plane and walked towards me. While Cubot and Orbot carried the cracked Egg back to their lair I noticed all my friends looking at me. Oh geez, I have to give an explanation don't I.

Sigh. So far the consequences of just **talking** about sex is catching up to me.

…

It was an awkward, AWKWARD plane ride home with Tails. I don't even think my friends believed me as Knuckles went back to Angel Island not able to stop laughing, Amy only smiling and leaving quietly which never happens, and Tails just shaking his head and telling me to ride home with him. And I didn't even get my chilli dogs! I'm starving! I sighed as the plane landed. I think those three items got thrown away? At least I hope so. I hopped off the wing and waited for Tails as I took the red emerald out of my quills.

"Hey Tails you might want to get some hacker protection software, Rouge got in and now has access to the Emerald Finder app. Not only that but she found out about 'Sonic Surgery Project'." I frowned as I put my fisted hands on my sides and tapping my foot.

"Whoops." Tails scratched the side of his head having no idea.

"Yeah, next time you title something try not to have the name of your patients."

"That's kinda hard to do Sonic, what else was I supposed to title it?"

I puffed out my cheeks, "I don't know! Instead of my name put: Transgender or something. I'm the only trans hedgehog hero ya know, right?"

"...She's not going to tell, is she?"

I sighed. "I don't think so."

Tails slowly took the emerald from me and looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry, I believe you about the lotion, tissues, and-"

I put my gloved hand over his mouth. "Don't even say it little bud."

He took my hand off and Tails chuckled. "You're such a kid sometimes. But I bet I can show you something that'll cheer you up." He took my hand and walked, leading me somewhere.

"Chilli dogs? Because I didn't get to go get some yet and I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach.

"No, but I'll make dinner." Tails came to a wall and punched in numbers into a passcode lock, then a door elevated out and we walked in. I've never seen this before and it was an elevator that went down.

"How...when…?" I was dumbfounded

"I wanted a separate space from my mechanical acts than from my medical acts. I did this a couple of years ago, and in those two years I've advanced more than you think, Sonic."

I blinked and as the doors open I saw a white, yellow, and blue themed room that was very clean and futuristic. The tubes and computers gave it a bit of a medical feel. "Follow me."

I follow Tails can't believe my eyes. Floating in a tube is a hedgehog phallus along with balls and other things. I blinked and blushed.

"I'm almost done, I just need to make sure that I copy all the veins, nerves, and natural reactions of the penis. Not only that but I need to make a surgery plan to do this without you losing too much blood because that's the only downfall of this surgery. That and you being bedridden for two to four weeks."

My ears perk. "Two to four weeks?! Are you kidding me?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Seriously Sonic, is that the only thing you heard coming out of my mouth?"

"No, I'm happy as macaroni right now but still, two to four weeks, I don't think I can stay still for that long."

Tails smirked. "Oh trust me, the pain you will feel if you do move will make you stay down. Though I can probably use the properties of the chaos emeralds to heal you faster, but of course we don't want to abuse Chaos' powers."

I sighed. Hunger, embarrassed, a bit afraid, but happy.

…

I unemotionally patted and stuck the needle in my leg. Due to Tails' research if I am going through with the surgery, which of course I totally am, I'll need as much testosterone as I can get. This means that I can't quit the hormone therapy just yet, sadly. After putting in the full amount inside me I retrieved the needle and sighed. I cleaned the needle and put it away. Putting on my signature red and white shoes, Rouge's words haunted me all night, like a ghost.

 _"...And if you and Pinky are just friends, doesn't **all** your friends know this already? Why leave her out? Is Pinky not your friend? Or are you just happy to have someone not know and don't want to ruin it for her...or if we can be honest for a moment...you?"_

 _"...be honest for a moment...you?"_

 _"...you?"_

"Me." A swallowed a lump in my throat.

Could it really be true? Have I sheltered Amy from the truth from my own mouth simply because I want to linger her along my fantasy of manhood? To be admired and seen as nothing more than a man? This wasn't fair nor right to Amy, and I can't let her on like this, especially considering the feelings she has for me. For once in my life when it comes to dealing with Amy Rose, I know what to do. I must tell her the truth, no matter how painful it shall be.

To be Continued…


	3. The First and Final Date?

(One of the most emotional chapters I've ever written, and probably most emotional ever. You have been warned.)

(Third Person's POV)

To Sonic's convenience he had a makeup date with Amy due to the day he hung out with Cream a week ago. Amy made sure to pick a time and place that'll be perfect for both their schedules. The blue hedgehog wore a dress jacket and held flowers. He didn't know why but he saw on television that the guy always brought something. Most of the time it was flowers. Sonic paused for a second as he stared at the park bench that symbolized the start button on the date. He didn't see Amy, but that was just because he was a few minutes early, he owed it to her to be on time anyway. The male hedgehog slowly but surely walked to the bench and sat, waiting patiently even though his tapping foot showed otherwise. Not long after he sat down he stood up seeing the pink hedgehog, but in a different attire than usual. She wore a black dress that looked like her red one but a bit longer, and she wore a short red jacket. Amy also wore instead of her signature red boots, red flats. Sonic gazed at not just her outfit, but her beauty as well. So much so that he didn't realize that she's said hi about three times with him not responding back.

"Sonic?"

"Huh?" He blinked his eyes, regaining his thoughts of what he was doing.

"Hi." She waved her hand, giggling.

"O-Oh." His tan muzzle started to turn a slight crimson as he handed her the flowers, but not in the right order of saying hi first. "H-Hi."

Amy giggled and didn't see this as a mistake and happily took the flowers. For the first time she could see Sonic nervous while not in a life or death situation. He was just a guy nervous for being on his first date with her. Her! She never thought this would ever happen to her, but look at Amy Rose now.

"Aw, thank you so much! They're beautiful." The pink hedgehog sniffed the white roses that was protected by paper that wrapped around the sharp needle stems. "What have you planned?"

"There's a restaurant not far from here."

Amy's tail wagged. "Let's walk, for once I want you to take things slow."

He chuckled. "Alright."

…

Eggman was at his master computer, looking exclusively at records and all things of Sonic that could possible show a weakness.

"For years and generations it was always my goal to defeat Sonic so that I may rule the world. Now that I think about it my defeats have probably contributed to me not knowing much about my enemy. It's Villainy 101 after all."

Cubot and Orbot brought in tea and snacks for Eggman, setting them near him so not to disturb. "But Boss, how much more do we need to know about him? He's a blue hedgehog, fast, 25 years of age." Cubot started. "And has friends when he's in a pickle." Ended Orbot.

"He doesn't seem to have many secrets." Cubot said in defeat, but just as he said that Eggman smirked.

"Not according to these shipments of testosterone that are prescription to Sonic, but why?" Eggman frowned as he stroked his mustache and drank his tea.

"He must be at a low hormone deficiency." Cubot hypothesized.

Eggman shook his head. "He is healthy in every way, there would be no need for-" A lightbulb lit up and the doctor quickly searched up hormone therapy and got the answer. Eggman, slowly began to show a wide and evil smile.

Cubot and Orbot looked at the screen. "What's a 'ftm'?"

Cutbot looked to his robot brother/companion. "A ftm is a person who was born female, but is transgender, so goes through therapy and surgery to become male. Hence: Female to Male which is abbreviated to ftm."

"Ohhh...I still don't get it."

"You don't have to get it anymore than this. Sonic has been concealing the biggest secret of all time. And if one were to announce such a secret, well, it could destroy that person's life so much that I could get all the emeralds and rule the world! Sonic will be pointed and laughed at. No one will love him anymore!" Eggman ended it all with a loud and echoing laugh.

Orbot joined in but looked at Sonic's stats and holographic figure on the computer screen. Sonic didn't look female at all, which shows how good Sonic was at concealing this. How will Sonic react to this, and what will Sonic do to the Doctor?

Eggman turned to his robots. "Now, time to build a strong antenna. I have a message to give."

…

Sonic was a bit bummed out that the restaurant didn't have any chilli dogs, but actually had a salad for once like Amy. It wasn't that bad, Tails did advise for the benefit of the operation that he try to eat better. This was his first step.

Amy was impressed. "Wow, first you show up for date early, **walked** to the restaurant, and now you're eating a salad? You sure are full of surprises, Sonic." She giggled.

Sonic let out a nervous laughs. Boy, if she only knew. "Well you know me, 'Mr. Surprises' is what they call me." He ate the last of his salad and gulped his water.

Amy ate some bread as she looked at the Sweets Menu. "Hm, what dessert should I have? Oh! How about we share the strawberry pudding, Sonic?" She looked to Sonic who had his legs crossed up and was looking around bored. He looked to Amy when she asked him the question and quickly looked interested and nodded.

"Whatever milady wishes." He winked.

Amy smiled happily at first, but then it followed a frown. Sonic blinked confused. "What's wrong?" He put his legs down and leaned to touch her hand that was still holding the menu.

"Did I...Did I force you here?" She didn't look at Sonic, she looked continued to look at the menu with glassy eyes.

"Of course not Amy. I don't know why I tried to avoid this in the first place. This isn't as bad as I thought." He smiled as he told the truth, well the half truth, this date was kinda _forced_ , but he did owe her this.

Amy wiped her eyes and smiled to her hero again. "Good, I'm glad you're having a good time with me Sonic. Ya know, I was beginning to think-"

"Does the Mister and Madam wish to have dessert before getting the bill?"

Sonic looked to the waiter who didn't know he cut off Amy. "Yeah, get us one strawberry pudding, we're gonna share it." He winked at Amy when he said they were going to share it. Amy blushed as the waiter wrote it down and left after refilling their glasses and getting the empty salad plates. Sonic rubbed his belly. He had eaten but his stomach will never be satisfied until receiving his daily serving of chilli dogs.

' _Maybe on our next date I'll take her to my favorite chili dog stand. I could see if she likes chili dogs or not. Heh, what am I thinking? I'm already talking of a second date. Well, it is true that hanging out with Amy isn't that bad. Maybe I will.'_

"So, what's been going on with you, Ames?" Amy's cheeks turned a deeper red, hearing her nickname.

"N-Nothing much. I've been training and meditating. Remember how I have the power to turn invisible and can sense chaos energy? (Amy's invisible power is introduced in the game Sonic Adventures and sensing chaotic energy is introduced in the comic series. I wish SEGA did excess these powers with Amy and not just her Piko Piko Hammer but eh.) I know those abilities could be a great use along with my combat, so I'm focusing on those as well."

"Yeah, that would be really useful. Man Amy, you're making me sound like a slacker."

Amy giggled. "Oh please, you've saved the world how many times?"

Sonic smiled warmly. " _I_ never saved the world, **we** saved the world."

Amy's eyes widened, but then quickly nodded. "Y-Yes. We did."

Sonic and Amy smiled at each other. Sonic then realized that his hand was still on Amy's and took it back. "Sorry." He blushed.

Amy shook her head. "It's ok." She blushed too.

The waiter came and set down the dessert in between the two hedgehogs and passed the bill onto Sonic. Amy grabbed a spoon and got a spoon full. "Wanna split the bill?"

Sonic blushed. "N-No, I got it Ames. I'm taking **you** out after all, and this is way past over do."

Amy snickered. "Did you just 'way past'-"

"By mistake!" Sonic blushed more which made Amy laugh. The blue blushing hedgehog looked at the check and he was merely relieved. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but still rendered him of chili dogs for at least a week. He grabbed a spoon and enjoyed the dessert with Amy. Sonic nearly moaned at the sweetness.

"I know right." Amy saw his expression. "So good you almost moan?" Sonic nodded.

Within ten minutes the dessert was finished and Sonic paid the bill along with a modest tip. The two hedgehogs left the establishment and waited a second on what events laid ahead. It was now about four o'clock in the afternoon. Then an idea came to mind to Sonic.

"There's a small fair festival happening just downtown. Games, rides, and fair food. And I say fair food after we just ate because that food didn't fill me at all." Sonic blushed at his manly appetite as Amy giggled.

"I agree, I could still snack a little." This made Sonic smile and eyes gleam.

"Then shall we? And, can I run?" A sweat dropped down his forehead, hoping she'd say yes.

Amy sighed with a sweat drop going down as well, but let out a smile. "Yes, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog happily carried his date bridal style and ran at high speeds toward the festival.

…

Sonic and Amy went through the admission gates not knowing what to do first. The games were the first to introduce themselves to the couple, and as Sonic saw, Amy wanted to try the 'Test your Strength' game with the mallet. The establishment was run by a bear and there were prizes next to him. He was calling out to the guys who passed by and mocked them if they were with girlfriends and didn't want to try. Amy took Sonic's arm and quickly went to it, the owner looked to Sonic, smiling happily.

"Finally, someone wants to test their strength." He passed the mallet to Sonic but who happily took it was a happy and excited pink hedgehog. When he saw this he quickly to it back in surprise. "Woah, woah, woah, there little lady. Are you sure you can handle this mallet?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You were giving it to my friend with ease, why take it away from me?"

"I...I mean I just thought-"

"Yeah, I know." She took it again and a small crowd formed. Sonic looked to the misogynistic bear with a proud smile.

"Be prepared to be amazed." Sonic smiled and winked.

Amy rubbed her palms together and picked up the hammer with ease, then brought it behind her. Then quickly with much force hit the steel plate. The crowd along with the hedgehog couple and bear looked up as the steel ball climb the feets from wimp, to baby, to not a man, to good, to well, to awesome, to strong, to super strong, and finally to macho macho man.

 _ **Ding!**_

The crowd along with Sonic cheered for the pink hedgehog who happily got her prize from the jaw opened bear. He gave her the prize with no remarks or comments which Sonic was glad and laughed at his reaction. Amy got a big plush Sonic the Hedgehog. After that the day was filled with thrills, prizes, and delicious fair food. Sonic walked Amy home, holding the majority of the prizes, and the long way home was filled with conversation about the past and the good times. They were in Station Square, heading toward the subway. It was the busy part of the day of when Mobians were going to eat dinner or leaving their jobs.

"So Amy, do you have fanboys?" Sonic smirked.

"Of course I do, I've just never told you about them." Amy said smug like. Sonic laughed and all of the sudden there was a loud static sound. The hedgehog along with everyone around the covered their ears. What seemed to come from every screen that had a signal became static before getting a clearer image little by little. Everyone looked to their technology as Eggman appeared on every screen on Mobius, but the screen Sonic and Amy were paying attention to was the Station Square jumbo screen (Imagine, Time Square New York jumbo screen).

"Sonic, what's going on?"

"I don't know Ames." Sonic contacted Tails' on his communicator. "Tails?"

"I already know. I'm trying to find the source of the signal and trying to spot any threats."

Eggman smiled, having his hands clasped together, sitting at his desk. "Hello all Mobians, it's me, your soon to be ruler, Eggman. You may be thinking, 'what could Eggman want, and won't Sonic just stop him', that may be true, but there is something important Sonic has been keeping from you, from all of us…"

Sonic glared. ' _He can't know...he can't…'_

"I just wanted to share this with all of you, and see for yourselves if such a liar should even be considered your 'hero'." Eggman began smiling more wickedly.

Amy looked to Sonic worryingly, seeing him clench his fists and teeth. "Sonic, what's he talking about?"

Sonic didn't answer back, but just held up the communicator to his mouth. "Tails?"

"There's no threat, but the signal is coming from Eggman's lair. I'll try hacking into his system to turn off the connection."

"Sonic, what's going on-?" Sonic left in a flash, leaving all the prizes with Amy. There left a dazed and very confused hedgehog, who had no choice but to look at the screen. What was so bad that Sonic had to it keep a secret? What could be so bad that it could redefine of what Sonic is? A hero.

Sonic made it to Eggman's lair and saw the huge antenna that laid on top, but that wasn't the concern of Sonic, stopping Eggman's lips was. He saw the sensor lasers and security robots with tazer rods. He quickly ran passed them, having the lasers collide into the security robots. The hedgehog went so fast that he spin dashed through the steel, metal door. It hurt but the pain didn't ever halt him. Sonic's heart beated fast and his anxiety raced. Why was Eggman doing this now?! Of all times!? The blue hedgehog ran through a long corridor, leaving many rooms unchecked. He knew where Eggman was, and he was going to stop him from ruining his life even more. Eggman roboticized his parents, ruined his relationship with Sally, and now was about to unveil his sickening reality.

"All Mobians, I just wanted you to know the awful secret Sonic supposed it was ok to hide. That he-" The doctor snickered. "Is a girl…"

"EGGMAN!" Sonic clenched his fists and teeth, his green eyes seemed darker, and he was dirty from combat.

"Sonic, what a surprise."

Sonic ran towards Eggman was caught in a trap, metal grabbings that came from the ceiling and floor held the hedgehog by his hands and feet. His struggles seemed futile as no matter how much he moved the metal arms didn't budge at all. Eggman laughed as he stood and walked towards Sonic with his hands behind his back.

"I must say, finding this out was quite a shock, even for me. Though I must say you hide it well."

Sonic tried his best to not go dark but his anger was eating at him. "I'm not _hiding_ **anything**!"

"Oh really? So the testosterone I saw being shipped to you was just my imagination?" He stopped in front of Sonic and they were eye level. "Unless, you can prove it?"

Sonic didn't say a thing, just glaring, hoping that looks could kill. Eggman merely laughed at this. "Of course you can't. Not only that but I don't feel like 'checking', yuck, that'd be gross. However I could have my robots-."

"Eggman, if you let me down right now, and take back what you said, then your injuries will be less fatal."

He laughed again. "Oh Sonic, you are cracking me up today. Though seeing the truth is makes so much sense now. Your lack of interest in women, your non-sexual activity, you being so agile yet packing a punch, and many other-"

"Would you get your fat, lonely, mosogynistic ass off my sex life and fight me like a real man!"

Eggman glared. "Don't make me expose you. I'll keep you here as long as I need until you can't do a damn thing." His words for the first time ever were cold and serious. All of the sudden Sonic's fur had turned black with dark purple aura and his eyes were missing his pupils.. There was explosions from above which distracted Eggman by having him look up. "What the-?" Sonic used the moment to break out of the metal holders and disappeared from sight, but was still there.

"W-Where-"

All of the sudden Dark Sonic was in front of Eggman, punched him in the stomach which sent him flying back into the computer controls. The keyboard circuits and wires sparked and were broken. The evil doctor wasn't able to get up and just laid there against it the computer wall. His back ached and it hurt for him to breath. His stomach, in great pain, had him cough up blood. He couldn't send in his robots to protect him, but unaware to Dark Sonic the camera was still rolling on both of them. Dark Sonic grabbed him by the coat collar and raised his other fist.

"You've had this a long time coming, Eggman. You haven't only ruined my life, but others. You've taken living people, animals, and turned them into robots. No matter how many times we team up you just turn out the same."

"S-Sonic please, you know our relationship by now. I do bad things and you fix them and we do the same thing tomorrow. Without me you won't be a hero anymore! You'll have no purpose and vice versa."

"Shut up! I'm not endangering lives just to fill my status and thrills of being a hero. Mobius will always need a hero, but my job isn't just to beat up scums like you. It's to get _**rid**_ of scums like you. And I think it's about time I take out the trash." Dark Sonic cocked his fist, and packing all strength behind it.

Eggman closed his eyes, tears actually fell, but Sonic didn't feel anything. Nothing but anger, sadness, and dread. Something he doesn't usually feel. As Sonic threw his fist, hoping to splatter Eggman's brains, his arm was stopped, and looked to see a two sharp pointed fist.

"Sonic stop! This isn't like you at all!"

Dark Sonic looked to Knuckles. "No it's not. I don't know why I let this waste of life, live for this long."

"Because you have a heart, and I know deep down in my heart that you aren't a killer, Sonic. So what if people know? Us, your friends know who you are. And that's all that should matter. Right?"

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't, but I know what it feels like to be alone. I'm one of the only echidnas left and yet you along with Tails, Amy, Cream, everyone made me feel like a part of a family. You guys know who I am and let me be a hot-head. You're true to you as I am true to me."

"YOU DON'T GET IT KNUCKLES! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE THIS!"

"...And yet, you aren't. Chaos made you just who you were suppose to be. You're getting surgery, right? You don't even need it, hell, you are a guy. But I understand why you want to do this. Just please Sonic, spare his life. Time will make his fate just as it'll make yours."

"..." Dark Sonic took his arm back from Knuckles and threw his fist...not at Eggman but into the computer, destroying the main frame and history. The camera connection was cut off a long time ago when Tails destroyed the main connection of the antenna to Mobius (Which explains the explosion from earlier.). Dark Sonic reverted back to regular Sonic and he looked back to Knuckles.

"I'm sorry."

Knuckles put an arm over his shoulder. "Let's be honest, I would have probably done the same thing. Though, I had to go through a shit load of robots for you, so you owe me."

"..." Knuckles noticed the trembling form of Sonic, looked to the ground which was where Sonic was looking at and saw tears falling. "I hate myself so much."

"Hey hey, like I said I would have done-"

"Not that! That I'm secretly a girl, that I've hid this and tried so hard to be male knowing I'm not. What if the surgery fails? What if I'm a freak forever. Amy was watching that, what if she hates me forever?!-"

 **SMACK!**

A red mark was left on Sonic's cheek, he slowly looked to Knuckles who was tearing up a bit. "Who are you? What happened to the blue idiot that'd make fun of my temper and we'd have a full out brawl. What happened to the guy who smiled and winked and that always showed that things were going to be ok? Who defeated Eggman and would eat a load of chili dogs to celebrate? Because that guy, my friend, isn't here right now, and I want **him**."

Sonic couldn't help but just stare at his red friend. Those words. He really needed to hear that. He wiped away his tears and smiled. "Your right. I'm sorry."

Knuckles shook his head, wiping his tears away too. "No, I'm sorry. I'm saying this as if it's not ok for you to be sad once in awhile and it is. You're a person with feelings and sad is one of those feelings that's natural to feel, but it's just not you to be...Dark."

Sonic nodded and took a deep breath. He couldn't even look at Eggman who was alive, but was just so scared that he stayed silent. "Let's get outta here KnuckleHead.

Knuckles had an anime angry mark on his forehead, but knowing that it was Sonic's effort to lighten up the mood he only nodded and ran out with Sonic. Just as they left the room Tails rushed and hugged Sonic. The fox was crying as he held onto his brother tightly. "I'm sorry Sonic, I wasn't fast enough! I couldn't disconnect the signal in time, people kn-know-"

"Shh shh, it's ok Tails, it's ok if they know, because you guys know who I am, and that's all that matters, right?"

The sad yellow fox sniffed, looking up at his big brother, and nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"Let's go home little buddy."

…

Sonic's POV

After dropping off Knuckles on Angel Island I didn't know what to think, what all of Mobius would think of me. Rumors were one thing but the truth was another. Tails and I made it home and I froze seeing Amy, standing there, waiting. As the plane landed, that I wished didn't, my heart ached in anticipation. I had no idea what Amy's reaction would be: mad, disgusted, sad? Tails parked the X Tornado and got out. I hopped off the wing as he said hi to Amy but her eyes were glued on me, though she did smile and say hi back to Tails.

"Do you wish to come inside? We're going to have dinner." Tails smiled as if nothing happened.

Amy smiled back since that was her true nature. "No thanks Tails, I just want to have a quick talk to Sonic alone if that's ok."

"Of course. I'll be inside if ya need me." Tails gave me a 'I'm sorry' look before disappearing in the house.

I took a deep breath and there was no talking for a long while. We just stared into each other's eyes. I know she was asking questions by looking at my body in an observant way. Then finally, she asked in such a sad and quaky voice:

"...Is it true?"

To be Continued…


	4. Bad past, what future?

Author's Disclaimer: **I'm sorry that it has been a while. I am proud of this story but a little sad that is it not as popular as my others. It's not that I think I'm an amazing writer but you who do read and review give me the strength to continue writing. I will continue this story from beginning till the end, and the end is coming soon sadly. I think Chapter 5 will be the end, but if I can think of anything else then there might be a Chapter 6 but I don't know. Leave suggestions in a review and I WILL see it, trust me. Anyway, you've all waited long enough so please enjoy and review. I am proud to be writing the first Sonic transgender fanfiction...man I have no life.**

(Sonic's POV)

I was in my bed with an ice pack in between my legs. At first it was cold and uncomfortably, then warm, and now numb. I take it off every now and then to make sure I don't lose feeling. In an upright position in my bed I was saddened by the memory of what happened with Ames.

-Flashback-

Amy, as I expected, was fueled with frustration and the process of calming her down and seeing if we'd ever be the same became more and more difficult the more I tried to explain.

"So all this time everyone knew but me? Why Sonic, why lie to me?"

"Exactly what did I _lie_ about, Ames? Nothing! I'm still the same old Sonic."

"You were never the same old Sonic, you were a totally different Sonic! A Sonic with a vagina. Does this make me a lesbian? Do you like guys, is that why you never-"

"Amy, stop it. I'm a guy."

"Can you get pregnant?"

"Amy-" My cheeks flared red.

" **Can** you get pregnant?"

"..." If I had answered her I would have surely cried, or either throw up. At this moment I could do both.

"If you could, could you have sex using no _assistance_ or _equipment_?"

"Amy, come on." It was like with Shadow all over again.

"Answer me." She was serious and her eyes...if looks could kill.

"I don't have to answer that, I'm a guy Amy. I'm-"

"A sick liar that needs help. You're not a guy if you can get pregnant. No wonder you never seemed interested in me. No wonder Sally-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Tears fell from Amy's eyes. Her eyes dilated, scared and surprised by the slap. I-I didn't mean to, it's just that I was getting so frustrated, angry, sad, and when she said _her_ name I just raised my hand and…

"A-Amy, I'm sorry. It's just you won't hear me out. Do you think this easy for me?" I felt myself tearing up as well but I held it back as much as I could. My heart pounded fast in pain.

"You're a man, huh?"

And that's when she kicked me in the crotch and ran off, crying.

-End of Flashback-

I've had my share of crotch hits but that one really took the cake. I sighed as I took the ice pack off and stood up. A run should do me some good.

(Amy's POV)

I ran to Vanilla's house after that emotional argument with Sonic and poured my heart out to Cream's mom who was also a mother a me. She rubbed my back as I cried into her lap. Cream was away, visiting the Chao Gardens with Cheese. I finally sat on the couch with her, blowing my nose with the tissues she had provided.

"I'd known for a long time, even before it was told to everyone." Vanilla said, looking forward, smiling,

I looked up at her blinking. "How?"

"Oh, when you get old like me you see things and then you just know. However Sonic seemed to know himself, so I kept quiet. He wasn't a bad influence to anyone, so why should I step into where my nose doesn't belong." She looked me, cheery, not mad at all.

I frowned. "You could've told me! All this time I was drooling over Sonic when really I was drooling over...over a!-"

"A what?" Vanilla stood, towering me, as if in a protective stance. Am I the only one seeing the hideous truth of Sonic and his mischievous ways?

"A girl!"

"Sonic isn't a girl Miss Amy."

"Yes he is! He has the same parts as you and me."

"But does that make him what he is-"

"What she is!"

Vanilla frowned at me, she sighed, then she looked at me again. "I was like you Amy. Scared, confused, not knowing that this sort of thing existed so close."

I looked to her confused as she went into the other room, and I rubbed my eyes from frustration and exhaustion. I was still in my date outfit. She came back with a frame, dusting it off. I sat back as she took her place back beside me on the couch. Vanilla leaned the picture to me and I couldn't believe it, it was Mr. Rabbit: Vanilla's husband and Cream's dad.

"That was my husband, his name was Spice and was the best man I've ever dated."

As I took the photo away from her I saw how young and in love she was, a lot like how I used to look at Sonic.

"What happened to, Spice?" That is when I realized Vanilla was smiling, but with tears falling from her face. She sighed, rubbing her tears away the best she could but they kept falling.

"Spice was like Sonic. Handsome, nice, kind to women and men alike, and would be there for me day in and day out...nothing he could ever do would change how I felt about him until...until I found out the truth."

I stayed silent, our stories aligned like a constellation.

"I found out when I walked in on him changing out of a shirt. His chest was wrapped in medical tape, but his face was still handsome. I was so confused and in shock that I struck angrily at him. He tried to explain but I wouldn't listen. We broke up that day, and I told him I never wanted to see him again…we were together for two years."

I blinked confused. "But Sonic's chest has been flat for as long as I can remember, why didn't Spice-"

"People weren't as accepting of men like Spice and Sonic back then, honey. Even if Spice really wanted to those kind of surgeries or hormones would be dangerous to take a risk on." She sighed.

"If Spice was...then how did you have Cream?"

"A sperm donor. I'm not proud of it, but I'm happy the girl Cream is, and that is all that matters to me."

I nodded, understanding and not judging at all. "But I wish I didn't say those horrible things to him. All he wanted was to be with me." Vanilla sniffed and continued to silently sob.

I shook my head, hugging her. "He lied to you Vanilla, he knew you didn't mean those things. You're not a bad person at all. Besides, if you've felt this bad about it, why not contact him? I'm sure he..."

Vanilla looked to her palm, her eyes were soulless for a moment, and dead with sadness, that's when I knew, she couldn't contact him and say sorry. She couldn't ever take back those things she said.

"If there is one thing I could get through to you honey, is that you be careful what you say, because you can not always take it back. No matter how much you want to. Sadly...Sadly, Spice died from getting bad surgery from a doctor for his chest. He-"

She bursted into tears, not being able to say anymore, and I couldn't blame her. From the sound of it, Vanilla and Spice were together till the end, that is until the truth was out. Did Spice not say anything to trick Vanilla, or because he knew that if she knew in the first place that'd she never had given him a chance in the first place.

There was nothing but sobbing and gruesome remembrance for the next half hour I think. Vanilla finally rose from my chest and was calm.

"Just think about it Miss Amy, we didn't know the truth until we were told about their anatomy. Doesn't that make them men, ignoring what they have between their legs? I wish I had the opportunity you have right now to go back and fix, but sadly, sometimes it's an old person's job to tell the young of their mistakes to make sure it isn't repeated." She gave me her warmest smile that I gladly beamed back at her. I indeed didn't want Sonic to die on the surgery table, and Sonic really was my knight in shining armor even though he...she was harboring a secret. Was this really who she was? If so, how do I feel about it?

"I'll go back to Sonic but…I need-"

"Time, understandable Miss Amy."

"I'm sorry if this is over the line, but does Cream ever…"

"Ask about her father? Yes, I honestly don't know when it is the right time to tell her. Will she accept it?"

"As long as she knows she still comes from you, I think she'll be fine." I smiled. Cream was in her teens now, and was indeed old enough to know the history that had dampered her mother so much.

As if a cue, Cream came in with Cheese wearing shorts and a tank top with sandals. Both her and Cheese were carrying an arms full of fruit that was given to them by the Choas.

"Mother? Are you here?"

"Yes dear." Vanilla stood up, following her daughter to the kitchen where fruit lay on the counter.

"I was wondering if we could- Miss Amy!" Cream ran up to me and hugged me tight, and I gladly gave her a tighter one back.

…

I didn't stay at Miss Vanilla's for long, I felt that me being there would only remind her of what she told me, and spending time with her daughter would be the right thing for her right now. I sighed as I walked home slowly but I didn't feel like going there.

Sonic's POV

I found some robots here and there in my path and easily spin dashed through them. I watched as the happy little critters hopped or ran away. When I had stopped running I saw my favorite tree. I climbed it and laid on the branch. My tear ducks swelled but I didn't cry, it wouldn't change how people may feel about me now, now that they know the truth. I couldn't believe that Eggman found out so quickly. My eyes were closed so my ears twitched to the sound of propellers: Tails. I opened one eye and saw him about a foot away.

"How did you find me?"

"I've known you all my life, I pretty much predicted it." He smiled.

I tried to do the same but I soon frowned. "I'm worried little buddy, I just needed some 'go away' time like I always do."

Tails was quiet for a moment, then looked down, and finally looked at me. "Should I go?"

"You don't have too." I really didn't mind, it would probably get my mind off things.

Tails laid on another branch that was opposite of me, so I couldn't see him from where I was laying. We looked up at the sky, well I was, and we talked about the past. I know it's not like me to talk about the past, or to even think about the present but for me I just wish I could go back in rime, and be faster, ended Eggman's sentence quicker, that Tails...no, I shouldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. He was talking about his favorite times with the Freedom Fighters and how it was sad when Robotnik was killed.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't fast enough, destroying the satellite."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It's ok, Tails."

"But it's not."

"Yes it is. I blame myself because I wasn't fast enough...and Tails, I want you to do the surgery as fast as you can. I need it before I'm questioned."

I could feel Tails shift because the tree groaned a little. "But Sonic-"

"No buts, I need this."

"I know Sonic, I want this for you too, but this is a very serious surgery that you can die from."

"..." I wanted to tell him that I'd rather die than be in this girl body for any longer, but I didn't. I wasn't selfish, but imagine an entirety of people knowing that you used to and still wet the bed. Wouldn't that make you die a little inside with embarrassment? That's how I feel right now. It's bad enough that my closest friends know, which means I haven't been passing at all.

"It's not true, ya know."

I turned to Tails. "What's not true?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You are a guy, Sonic. Don't ever question that. Even if you have the surgery sooner than later, a wiener doesn't dictate what you are."

I wanted to laugh, hearing Tails say 'weiner', but I was mostly puzzled. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Again Sonic, I've known you forever. I can read your mind."

I blushed, but not for what you think. I looked down between my legs, the part that I made sure was covered with fur. To me having a dick was my dream. I was so close to having one and once I did, then what? Would anything change? Of course it would, but would the people around me change? Will they still see me as a girl?

"I'll give you a date for surgery by tomorrow night."

I took a deep breath, I almost did cry. "Thank you."

"You deserve it, big bro." He smiled for me, in a proud way.

I smiled too, I looked toward the horizon. The sun was setting and my body was tired from this emotional filled day. I guess we're going to stay here tonight.

"Tails?"

"...Mm?" It sounded like he was dozing off.

"After the surgery can we go away?"

"Go away?"

"Yeah, like a vacation."

"You? A vacation?" He tiredly chuckled.

I laughed. "Ok, not really a vacation, but somewhere else that we can help people. Obviously Eggman isn't the only threat-, correction, Eggman isn't a threat for us but, a threat that we haven't faced yet."

Tails shrugged. "Usually trouble comes to us when it is needed, but I'll see what I can find. I'm guessing you need a change in scenery? I could use that too." He yawned.

I yawned back, "Good." I closed my eyes, hoping that today never happened. I felt my tear ducks swell and water again as the day replayed in my head and I felt my eyes ache and finally give up as I cried. I didn't make any noise, but the sound of my tears falling were as loud as my heart pounding in my ears. I wiped my eyes and fell asleep.

…

I woke up to see that I was still in the tree from the day before. Tails was still resting and he had his tails wrapped around like a blanket. I didn't want to disturb him as my stomach growled and ached in pain from hunger. I got up and stretched seeing the sun was just now rising, but I knew where to go.

I ran through Station Square to get a chilli dog at my favorite stand. The city was quiet as I ran through which was usually as good, but the atmosphere was different. Even though I was only a blur to them, I could feel their eyes, I could hear their mockery and gossip. I've gotten criticism as a hero before but this was more personal. I made it to the hot dog stand that was open early and late for me because I was this guy's best costumer (now you know what I spend those gold rings on). I stopped, confused. Usually, there was the guy, happy while giving me my two chili dogs with extra chili. Instead there wasn't anyone there, the only thing that was, was a note. I took it and read it since it had my name on it.

Note:

 _SONIC,_

 _I will no longer be serving you and I am going back to my regular hours. I thought I was serving a hero that my kids looked up to, but instead I've been serving a liar and a FREAK. You are banned FOREVER. If you are here during my work hours I will call the authorities._

As I read the note over and over I've never been given such discrimination before. I panted hard, as if I was having a panic attack but I took deep breaths. Tails always makes the best chili dogs anyway. I felt people walk by, and saw who I was. Some stopped and called me horrible things, and some just kept walking. I balled up the note and threw it away. I tried to walk passed those who were bullying me but pushed me back into a table. I didn't fall or make the table flip, thankfully. I should have dodged that but I didn't. What's wrong with me? Some of the guys taunted. I didn't feel like running away, nor did I feel like fighting them either. They didn't know my story and were the citizens that I've been protecting for years. All of the sudden I felt a black figure rush towards me, then a green light, and then nothing but black again.

"You really are weak, Faker."

I sighed. "Thanks, Shadzer."

"I swear to Chaos, Faker!"

I laughed and looked around. We were in a alley way. "Where are we?"

"Alleyway downtown. Rouge and I meet up here."

I smirked. "Meet up-"

"Not like that, Faker. Finish that sentence and see what happens." I heard the click of a gun, I didn't see him do it but I gulped.

"Eh heh." A sweat drop slide down the side of my muzzle.

Shadow leaned on a wall. "I'm guessing that gang up was because of yesterday's report by Eggman."

I looked up to the sky, leaning on the same wall but gave Shadow some distance. "You heard?"

"How could I not? He hacked my communicator and all other technology." I cringed, even though Shadow already knew, it was still grimacing to hear. "I hope you're wise enough to know that rumors are rumors."

I looked to him, confused. "Huh?"

"I hope you are smart- let me rephrase, that you can acknowledge what a rumor is."

I looked to him annoyed, hurt, and more confused. "But it's not a-"

"It is a rumor, it is not true."

"..." Was Shadow trying to say- as I opened my mouth to tell him what I thought he meant, he chaos controlled away. Shadow saw me as a man and nothing more...well, more than that. He aso sees me as: a "faker", a waste of life, a "disgrace to all hedgehog kind", and the list goes on. I took a deep breath. "I think it's time for a new look."

…

Over the course of a few months I've been working out relentlessly with Knuckles. Tails was working on his surgical/mechanical skills. Amy hasn't talked to me since the day she found me out, but I tried to bring that to back of my mind. I have nothing to apologize or to go to her for, as much as it hurt me. Knuckles has grown buff but the sight of this didn't surprise me since I've seen him gradually get this way. I'd say he did this to attract a certain bat, and to intimidate a certain black hedgehog, but I can't say for sure. No hearing from Eggman, he's kind been quiet, but apparently he must have heard my plea to get out of this place since there was rumor Eggman was leaving ship. We don't know where yet, but Tails was sure to find out and keep a close eye on his whereabouts.

Knuckles and I had just finished training. I tightened the sports tape around my hands. My looks kinda changed a little, but not much. The testosterone kinda made my quills grow a little, and I used to get it trimmed but I didn't this time, so I kinda looked rough, but in a cool way of course. Also, the fur on my arms grew blue as well. For male hedgehog this is normal (Totally made that up, but how else do you explain Sonic's blue arms in Sonic Boom?).

"So, your surgery thing is tomorrow?" Knuckles snickered but was happy for me. He snickered at the fact that I was pretty much getting dick tomorrow, but he was happy for me because of the fact that I was getting a dick tomorrow. I sighed, guessing I couldn't have gotten a better reaction.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You scared?"

I shrugged, I've had plenty of time to get the 'scared' out of my system. But of course I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm not scared of anything. "Not really."

There was a long pause.

"Is it big?"

I looked at Knuckles with hooded eyes, but the red echidna was serious as could be. "If it's bigger than yours, then yeah it's big." Come on, throughout adventures and us doing all of those fighting moves and tricks, you don't think dick slips have happened? Of course!

Knuckles huffed, offended. "I have you know, I'm above average."

"Oh yeah, you're above _average_ alright." No wonder Rouge went back and forth.

To be Continued.


	5. Goodbye Old, Hello New!

**(Author's Disclaimer: Warning, sexual themes in this chapter! You have been warned...who am I kidding you guys don't care. XD Where's the tissues?!)**

(Sonic's POV)

I walked through the streets of Station Square. I know it's not normal for _me_ to _walk_ , but that was because I wasn't looking forward to meeting this guy. The sad thing about it is that I never got his name. When I was a kid I would just ask for chili dogs with all the spare gold rings I didn't drop at the end of zones. He knew me because everyone did, but I didn't know him, nor did I question it. I was so busy saving the world and moving so fast, and he didn't seem to mind so I wasn't paying attention to it. I stopped in my tracks as he was serving a couple and waited til they left. He was cleaning up a little and soon locked eye contact with me. I saw his expression turn from surprise to angry and continued to clean but more aggressively.

I came a bit closer, my shoes were clapping to the cement. "You come any closer and I call the police, I already told you to-!"

"Your chili dogs were the best I've ever had, keep doing what you're doing, gotta juice." I sped away. Saying goodbye wasn't really my thing. Saying goodbye to Cosmo was tragic, then to Chris, and Shadow...twice, I just hated it. Some day I know we'll all be doing our own thing, but it's always nice to know you don't have to say goodbye.

I was now at Tails' house where I'll be having the surgery, I'm having a little 'good luck' party before I'm prepped for my 'final transformation'. I invited everyone, even Amy, but I doubt she'd come, she hasn't spoken to me in months. As I walked through the doors I saw the Chaotix team, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Tails (of course), Knuckles, Shadow, Big the Cat, and...Sally? My eyes were automatically stuck on her. My heart beated fast as she was enjoying her punch and cake, and then out of a conversation she looked at me. Even though she knew what she stepped into she looked at me surprised. I guess so since I look a little different, she looked different too. More mature and...tired. I took a deep breath and snagged Tails' arm when he passed by me and sped us into a corner where we were away from the group's vision.

"What is Sally doing here?!" I angrily whispered. Not mad that she was here, she was still my friend no matter how bad our past was, but mad that I wasn't informed she would be attending the party.

Tails looked nervous as he tried to gather his words. "Sally came out of nowhere not long after you left...she saw Eggman's broadcast and got worried about you since you went under the radar. Apparently, the social media has been ruthless of you and Sal thought you'd be depressed...depressed enough to-"

I shook my head. I've never been that depressed before to take my own life, never will I sacrifice my life unless for the will of others.

"Anyway, today was the only day she could get a day off to visit you."

I sighed to the explanation and then a voice made my body chill. "I can leave if you are uncomfortable."

I turned to Sal who had a sad smile on her face. Tails stepped back into the party as I replied back. "No, don't go. It is an honor to have you here, your highness." I bowed which always made her laugh. I quickly rose to be given a hug. I was surprised, but quickly hugged back. I was cold compared to her who was so warm and inviting. I had forgotten how nice it was to have her around. I smiled and I felt her do the same.

We pulled out of the hug and she took my hand. "Can we speak privately?" I blushed and nodded. Thankfully the corner we were in had dim light so she probably couldn't see my redden cheeks. I lead her to my bedroom and closed the door. She sat on the edge of my bed, but I stood standing.

I waited for her to gather her thoughts on what she had to tell me, and as she did I took this time to gaze at her more. In a respectful way, jeez. She finally made eye contact with me which made my breath hitch a little in surprise. "I missed you, Sonic." She was tearing up.

"I missed you too, Sal." I smiled.

"When I saw the broadcast, and the news, and all the rumors I just had to see you. Just to see that you were alright."

I smirked. "Sal, I'm always ok. You know I never listen to that stuff."

She smiled, sad again, as if remembering the past. "Yeah, you don't, but this time felt different." She then frowned. She got up and hugged me again and laughed. "You're so tall and muscular now. Last time I saw you, we were the same height and you were a bit skinner."

"Hey!" I looked at her with a pout. I wasn't really offended, people make fun of my weight due to my obsession with chili dogs. I work it off every day though!

Sally giggled and sighed. "I'm surprised your number one fan isn't here. This is one of the most important days of your life."

I took a deep breath.

"She didn't like the news, huh?"

"Ames took the news the same way you did when you found out...minus the kick to the nuts." I kinda muttered the last part which made Sally raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I blushed again.

Sal moved away from me for a moment and looked to the floor, her hands were holding each other at her front. "I'm really glad to have seen you again...Tails, told me you two are leaving soon?"

I nodded. "I just need to get away from all the negativity. But trust me, we'll be back to visit." I winked at her.

She smiled, her eyes gleaming. "You better."

We did our old school, childhood, secret handshake. "Do it, to it?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Sal retorted.

We laughed and went back to the party. Obviously Sal couldn't stay the whole time and so when it was her time to go, guards came to the door to escort her to her carriage. It was cold and leaves were flying. Right before she left she kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry." She immediately left, and it left me in a daze. After I regained my thoughts, something told me to go after her, but another thing told me that, that was all that needed to be said after all these years. I took a deep breath and Tails tugged my arm.

"Ready? It's time now."

I sighed. "Yeah."

(Amy's POV)

I thought it would be a good idea to get Christmas gifts early. I had changed a bit in the past couple of months. I had gotten a new wardrobe, worked out more, and have been doing gymnastics. No longer do I wear that red dress and boots that symbolized a Sonic fan girl. Now I wear a dark pink dress that has golden buttons. Then I have purple knee high socks, and these sneakers I just had to get! I put some sports tape around my arms and torso because those are the parts that I use the most in my fighting style and gymnastics. The only thing I still wore from my old outfit was my red hair band...but that was for a personal reason.

I walked, not alone at the outlets. Thankfully, I got Rogue to join me. Both of us had bags in our hands and we were even half way through. We walked into a shop that had cute stuff that Cream and Cheese might like. I shivered with glee since the shop was so toasty warm and it smelled like gingerbread. It wasn't Christmas yet, but this shop sure does make it feel like it.

"So, did you get an invite to Sonic's party?" Rouge brought up, unexpectedly, but casual.

I scowled at her for just bringing up his- her name. However, I do remember going to my mailbox one morning and seeing a colorful envelope that said in blue: "YOU ARE INVITED". I opened it and immediately darted Sonic's name and threw it away. I didn't know what the party was about, and I knew it wasn't anyone's birthday or holiday so I didn't hesitate when throwing it away.

"Yeah. Did you?" I asked, putting much tone of: "I don't care", as I could.

"Yes, but your offer of shopping was much more lurring, so I had Shadow take my place." She snickered at the end.

"I'm surprised you aren't there though, knowing what the party is about and all. This could be the last time you see Sonic if things don't go well." Rouge said in a surprised, but still casual tone.

I raised an eyebrow at the bat. "What are you talking about?"

My friend looked at me, raising an eyebrow too. "You got invited and didn't go, not knowing what the party was for?"

I blinked. "No, I looked to see who the invite was from, saw Sonic's name, and threw the card away, immediately."

Rouge then blinked. "Wow, him being trans has made you hate him that much? Well…" She didn't say anymore, but my mind was on, 'why would it be the last time I see Sonic?' I stared at Rouge to continue but she was ignoring eye contact with me as if she was disgusted. I took her shoulder but she yanked away, with an anger expression, but the store was still quiet, cute, and peaceful.

"Rouge, what's the matter with you? Why would it be the last-"

"Why do you even care, honey? You already showed that just because Sonic is different that you find him to be trash. After years of obsessing, admiring, and loving him, this one thing has you kicking him to the curb." Her voice, even though calm and quiet, it was like getting a lecture from Vanilla.

"If someone you loved, lied to you about something that could change the way you see them completely, wouldn't you be mad?!" I barked back.

"Of course I would, but I wouldn't be as ruthless as you, cutting them out completely. I remember a little girl who would sob because, "Sonic wouldn't spend time with me", "Sonic ran away from me", "Sonic never talks to me". No wonder!" We were getting a bit louder now. I carried my things and headed out the door. It wasn't until I walked passed a building when Rouge yelled out to me.

"He's getting surgery!"

I stopped walking, frozen, and not because of the cold. I turned and saw Rouge walk towards me. "He's getting surgery right now as we speak...it's not fully known if it will go well. The party was a celebration and good luck party."

"He...She could die?" My voice quaked. It made me cringe to say either pronoun. At this point I don't know what Sonic is.

Rouge hissed at me for calling Sonic a she, but I didn't care. "Yes, he could die, and the disrespect you're spewing right now...I'm glad you didn't go." With that she walked away. I just stood there, thinking: ' _What should I do?'_

I called out to Rouge before she was out of sight. It was a bit embarrassing since people were still walking on the sidewalking, carrying on with their day, but stared at me. "Wait! Fly me to Tails and Sonic's house!"

She didn't face me as she continued to walk away, but she raised her hand though, signalling she heard me. "Sorry, Sugar, too cold. You're gonna have to find your own way!" After she said that she was out of sight. I knew she was lying since when we met today she flew. I groaned and started pacing. Even if I ran, despite my hardcore training, I still wouldn't make it in time if Rogue was right that Sonic was getting the surgery now.

I looked in the way of Sonic and Tails' house. I had no choice. I put my stuff down, knowing the weight wouldn't do me any good, and ran my fastest.

(Third person POV)

Vanilla and her daughter Cream were walking back to their home, and it was a lovely late evening for a walk like this. Cheese was asleep in Cream's arms, he had a lot of cake which always made him sleepy 30 minutes later. Vanilla was looking up at the sky, and was yanked from the peaceful silence, but replaced by her daughters lovely voice.

"Mother, remember when you said when I was old enough, that you'd tell me about, Father?" She looked her Mother in the eye as she asked, since that is what she was taught. It was respectful.

"Yes, Dear. And I do think you are old enough." She breathed slowly. Vanilla had thought about this for a long time, and she finally came to a conclusion that she knew it would appease her.

Cream's little cotton tail wagged, "Really?!" Her voice squeaked with excitement, and it accidentally disturbed Cheese, but he just moved a little and fell back into slumber.

Vanilla took a deep breath and sighed with a smile looking to her daughter. "His name was Spice…"

…

Amy was running as fast as she could, which was pretty fast thanks to the practice of chasing her hero most of her life, and the past few months of training. She began to lose some steam and panted, holding her knees and watching the ground and her own sweat dripping onto it. As the pink hedgehog gained her breath she knew she wasn't that far to her destination, but not knowing her time. A sniffle was heard, and she looked up to see the Rabbits. Amy walked towards them since her legs were too weak to do anything else. She saw both the girls were hugging, but carefully since Cheese was in between them.

"Cream, Miss Vanilla, what's wrong?" Amy frowned, hoping nothing had gone wrong.

Cream got free of her Mother's hug and rubbed her eyes as she faced her hedgehog friend. "I just learned about my Father."

Amy's eyes widened a bit and looked toward Vanilla. She nodded. "Spice the Rabbit was her Father."

Amy didn't know how to react, but Cream's reaction was crystal clear. "I'm sad that he is gone, but at least I know he was a good person, and that Mother see's him in me sometimes because I care about Mother very much just how he did. When we get home, Mommy will show me pictures."

Amy was panting a bit, a little from the run, and a little from the overwhelment. She was able to push through the nerve and smiled, hugging Cream, minding Cheese. "That's great, Cream. I love you, and I'm glad you found out about your dad."

"Me too." The young rabbit giggled.

Amy then turned her attention toward Vanilla. "When is Sonic going in for surgery?"

Miss Vanilla frowned. "He's probably already on the table sweetie, me and Cream have been out here for quite sometime, but Tails said he needs lots or preparation before starting. You might still make it."

The pink hedgehog nodded. "I have to go."

The Rabbits nodded and the hedgehog ran off yet again.

…

Amy Rose bursted through the door after having no one answer it after a few minutes. Thankfully it was unlocked. "Tails!"

Now that Amy was a little bit level headed she had to know that there wasn't really a "operating room", she's seen in the house, but she knew a place Tails was always in: the garage. As she entered the garage it was silent which was weird since it used to be always buzzing. She went behind the X Tornado and saw a secret door she's never seen before. She blinked and quickly went in and saw it wasn't a door but an elevator. She pressed a button unsurely and waitedly as patiently as she could, and her mind went blank.

' _What am I gonna say to him-her? I don't…'_ Amy covered her face, tears have been rolling since she entered the house but she didn't notice. She didn't know how to approach Sonic despite her hurrying to say some encouraging words. Was it selfish of her just wanting to make sure she and Sonic don't end on a bad note if something had happened? The doors to the elevator opened and she slowly walked out. Never in her life was she so resistant to seeing Sonic. She saw her fox friend washing his hands even though he had gloves on.

"Tails."

Tails turned to her and was masked with surgery gear. "Amy?! What are you doing here? You can't be here."

"I'm sorry I just need to see him."

She said _him_.

"I already pumped Sonic with the sleep aid, he should be-"

"A...my…?"

Amy's eyes welled up again and ran to the room, Tails quickly after her.

She saw Sonic all hitched up to machines that made sure that he was alive, and the mask that was giving him gas to sleep. Amy grabbed his hand, minding his IV.

"I'm sorry for the things I said, I didn't mean to. I was just surprised and…" She was sounding like a record, something that millions of people have said to their loved one before a tragic event but, she meant it. She meant it and wished she could have said it earlier. She sobbed.

Sonic was so weak and tired, all he could do was smile up at her as his gaze began to fuzz. "I...know…" His eyes closed.

"Amy get out. I have to get him to the surgery room, the drug only makes him asleep for a limited time and I planned this out specifically." Tails literally pushed her out, but Amy was yelling and crying for Sonic. Even though his heart was still pumping, even though his brain was still working, he wasn't moving. He could lose blood, something could go wrong, for the first time in months she didn't want to leave Sonic's side. Amy's feelings for her hero hasn't changed at all.

' _Goodbye Sonic, and good luck.'_

…

Sonic's eyes opened, it seemed to take him forever to wake up even though he was aware that the drug had worn off. Finally his vision cleared and he could at least move his head. Sonic was in his room with all his medical instruments to make sure he was up to par. The window's shades blocked the sun's rays which made him frown, but glad that he was alive at least. He couldn't feel anything below his waist which was weird but better than pain. He yawned and groaned since he hadn't moved in a long time. The door to his room opened and there was his best friend/doctor. The yellow fox smiled to his friend's consciousness.

"The surgery was a success." He gave his friend a careful hug.

"I'm so happy." Sonic's voice was dry, and there was nothing else he could say. Despite being asleep for a long time he was exhausted. Thankfully he had a few weeks to rest all he wanted, and for the first time in his life he didn't mind it right now.

…

(Sonic's POV)

As the weeks went by I began to gain feeling which was great. Sooner or later I knew the "tests" would begin with Tails which won't be the most embarrassing things in the world. But, that's what you gotta do for a guy like me to have a dick. Tails said that if everything functions the way it is suppose to that he'll submit the surgical operation to a transgender medical association. I smiled to that news. Tails also told me of how I am stable enough for visitors and I wasn't looking forward to some of them, especially Knuckles and Shadow...and oh Chaos, Rogue. And Amy? To be honest I don't remember much. I remember hearing Amy's voice right before I blacked out but that was about it. I don't know if she'll visit me or not. After coming into terms with myself I realize I did lie even though I am a guy.

I saw the door open and saw Tails. "You have a visitor, Sonic."

"Hey!" I saw red.

I facepalmed.

"So, how is it? Does it feel different? Is it _big_?" He put on a teasing smirk at the last question and I sighed loudly.

"One, I haven't been able to get up and feel what it is like, two, yeah I guess, I can at least feel something is _there_ but that's about it, third, I haven't seen it." Yes, when Tails first showed me I saw it, yeah, but the tube made the reflection of the phallus bigger than what it really was. Plus, Tails never told me the actual size.

"What?! That's crazy! You don't know what it feels like, how big it is, how are you happy right now?"

I chuckled a little. "Trust me, Knuckles, I'm the guy where waiting is the toughest thing in the world, but this I can wait for. Just imagine you breaking your leg, that takes time to heal, right?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

There was a silence till Knuckles raised his finger and pointed it at me. "Your going away, right?"

"After I'm healed up, yeah, why?"

"I'm coming with you." He smiled proudly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's gonna-"

"-Look after the Master Emerald? Rogue said she'd take care if it."

My face was in the palm of my hands as I said, "That's the worst idea you ever had Knuckles."

Knuckled pouted angrily. "She promised not to steal it and there's an alarm Tails setup. If something happens, Rogue will get an alert of her phone or whatever. So, she doesn't have to be there all day…but seriously...the Master Emerald told me that I need to go with you, and live my life." His face was serious.

I shrugged. "Ok." I smiled. "Get packed."

…

As soon as Knuckles left, Tails helped me stand and we went to the bathroom. Tails lifted the toilet seat and I felt his eyes on me. Now I see why guys are so quick to get the heck out the bathroom. Tails, took the medical tape off my phallus and looked at it critically. The seconds went by, and I was about to say something, but jumped when he raised my dick to critique my balls. He felt them, looked at them, and tugged my dick a little which hurt so I grunted.

He looked up at me. "Sorry."

I know my cheeks were red in the position we're in so I didn't look down. "Can we get this over with?"

Tails stood up and nodded. "It looks fine and it'll heal in record time. I just need you to do three things for me to make sure that your in working order. The first test is obviously…" He motioned towards the toilet.

I looked at it and frowned. I never really used the toilet unless I'm getting out of bed and too lazy to go outside, which rarely happens. I raised my dick with my hand to aim. I didn't realize how bad I needed to go till I got in here. Probably nerves. I began peeing and I must say, I'm a TERRIBLE aim. Give me a break though, this is my first time and my stream was not cooperating. Tails couldn't help but snicker as he wrote it in his notes.

"You'll get the hang of it soon. Remember our promise?" He smiled.

I sighed, I'll have to train for that day (if you don't know what they're talking about go back to chapter 1).

"Ok, great job. Wipe your penis off with the tissue and flush."

My face was flushed right now but I followed his instructions. I faced him. "What now?"

Tails was blushing too. "Now...now uh…" He walked back into my bedroom and I followed him. "I need you to get an erection…" He coughed at the end.

My whole face was pretty much Knuckles' fur right now. I wanted to run out of there but my penis was not letting me do that today. It was painful enough to just walk and my phallus feels heavy. I looked at the floor and wondered, I've gotten red rockets before, but how was I supposed to get an erection? My red rockets were random and usually happened in the morning when I woke up.

"Tails, I don't think I can right now...especially when you're here."

Tails looked at me in the eye. "Alright then, we'll do this some other time. You rest." He left and closed the door behind him.

I sighed as I got into my bed and looked at my new dick that I loved so much. It was a modest size, about 4 inches at most but I don't mind. I was circumcised and my head was pink and the rest of my penis was tan like my muzzle. I grabbed it, grabbed my balls, then slowly touched the head of my dick and flinched and gasped. Chaos, that sent a surge through my body, but it felt good. I took a deep breath and kept touching it. And soon enough I got an erection. I wondered if my cock was good enough for a quick wank. Before the surgery I usually just ignored it even though it drove me crazy. But whenever I tried I lost it at the end which sucked. Tails said its because I may need a visual (porn mags) or an audio (porn) to help stimulate the experience. I put a hand over his lips and told him to never tell that to me again.

I took a deep breath and moved my hand up and down. At the shaft of my cock I didn't really feel it but when I got to the head I almost moaned. _Almost_. I closed my eyes and blocked out all outer distractions and focused on wanking. Sadly, I had nothing to focus on. I didn't want to think about my female friends because that's wrong and disrespectful. I didn't want to look up porn since I don't want a virus on my computer and then the technician (Tails) to see my web history. Yes, I'm 25, but not everyone watches porn or knows how to delete cookies.

I began to groan from nothing but the sensation I was feeling. I felt something gooey stick to my glove. I don't think it's cum since I'm still building, but a lot was coming out at this point. I started to pant and sweat a little as the room but mostly me, was getting hot. I seriously wanted to get a pillow and stick my little wee in it but I didn't want the risk. I moved my hand faster, fap noises echoed, and I was loving it. I covered my mouth with my other hand as I began to moan and jerk my hips upward. It felt so good I started tearing up, and my dick twitched with excitement to let out its first load, and so was I. My heart was like a fast drum and it pounded hard into my ears. I think my balls got bigger because they felt heavy even though I was laying down, and my dick's head was looking more like my red rocket and not pink. I moved my hand as fast as I could feeling my climax coming fast, and I couldn't hold it.

I took my hand from my mouth and I was drooling. "Ah, fuck, I'm gonna-!~"

…

A lot of white everywhere was what I saw. I was panting with my head back into my pillows and my dick was from its proud 5 inches back to its modest 4 in between my legs. I was sweating a lot and my left glove was soaked. "So good…"

All of the sudden my ears twitches to a mechanical sound, but small, and in my room. I lazily looked around and saw a small white, in the corner, and well hidden camera. If my cheeks weren't already red, they were now, from fury. "TAILS!"

…

I'm still mad at Tails, he said he was only watching me to make sure nothing went wrong with my phallus and that he had that camera installed when I first got the surgery since I couldn't protect myself. I made him make me 10 chili dogs with extra chili and I said I _may_ forgive him. I ate my chili dogs with glee in the living room. I hated it but I was wearing boxers because my dick was too sore to tuck away. There was a doorbell ring and Tails answered it.

I almost dropped my plate when I heard Tails say: "Oh, hey Amy."

To be continued…


	6. Resolution

(Sonic's POV)

Tails gave me a few minutes to make myself 'presentable'. In other words: put some pants on. It took quite a lot of convincing. And when I say convincing, I mean literally forcing me to put a pair of shorts on. I don't do pants. Everyone in Mobius, even Dr. Eggman knows that I don't. Wear. Pants. Nothing against it, it's just not me. Especially now since I have a dangly piece of meat that just feels squished in them now.

"Sorry Amy." Tails panted, really aggravated.

I glared while crossing my arms, aggravated as well for two reasons. One for Amy being in my house and two for wearing shorts! This day just kept adding up the feelings of uncomfortable and mad. Amy stood in the foyer, coy. She looked at Tails, not giving me eye contact yet.

"It's ok Tails, I know how it feels to try to get Sonic dressed for something. Even if it's for a lady." Then she stared at me with a playful smirk. I simply rolled my eyes in the same playful manner.

Tails nodded. "I'm gonna get some refreshments." Tails disappeared into the kitchen before any of us could protest.

I stared at Amy as I saw that she was staring at me. It was awkward just hearing Tails rattle around trying to conjure up something presentable for guests. He hadn't really gone out shopping knowing that I can't really defend myself in this state. Though I told him countless times that I feel better, and even if bedridden I still could kick Eggman's butt.

Amy walked up to me and touched me. Not a bad touch, just my muzzle cheek, then my arms. She looked down to my shorts and I started to blush. Amy was blushing too.

"So, it was successful?"

I nodded at first, but saw she wasn't looking at me and coughed a reply, "Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head since she was looking at me now. "It's just a little sore. It's something I have to get used to."

I was thanking Chaos a thousand times in my head that I didn't get an accidental boner. I don't know why but when Amy was staring at it, it just made me throb inside. I guess it's just my hormones raging.

I opened my mouth and she opened her's as we both uttered out: "I just want to say that I'm sorry-"

We stared at each other and blinked. Then after a few moments we laughed. "Friends?" I said, taking my hand out. She looked at it with a bit of sadness. I knew why but I just didn't want a relationship right now. And she knew why. She took it firmly and we shook. Right then was when Tails came out with chips and tea.

"Well, looks like you kids finally made up." He smirked.

"Shut up bro." I blushed.

Tails laughed as he sat the refreshments on the coffee table back in the living room. We all sat on the couch and caught up on things. After hearing the training Amy has been doing I was getting jealous. Compared to Amy and Knuckles I was nothing but a noodle. Once I was fully healed I'll have to kick it into overdrive.

After a sip of her tea, Amy looked to me and Tails. "So I heard you guys were going away to an island? You two and Knuckles?"

Tails nodded. "Looks like Eggman is on the move. Since he can't conquer a city he's been wanting for what? Over a decade, I guess he's trying to start smaller with an island."

Amy sighed. "The old man just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

I huffed while gulping some tea. "Apparently." I smiled a little when I heard Amy giggle.

"So yeah, we're moving as soon as Sonic is healed. We already know where we'll be living and everything." Tails smiled, kind of excited about the new trip and adventure. So was I.

Amy twiddled her thumbs. "May...May I join you guys?"

Tails and I looked at her and then looked at each other and smiled.

"I've gotten a lot stronger and faster, so I won't get in the way at all I promise." Amy begged.

"Ames, you're always welcome to join us. Besides, even if we said no, you'd probably find a way to join us anyhow, right?" I winked and that made her blush, bashfully.

"Thanks. This is going to be a great adventure."

I nodded and sat back with my arms behind my head. "I can tell you've gotten stronger but I might have to hold you off on being faster." I closed my eyes, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" I could tell her expression just by the tone of her voice, which made me smirk wider and open my eyes.

"Just you wait Sonic the Hedgehog. You say you're fast now, but when you least expect it: BOOM! I've caught you once and for all." She inched towards me.

"Is that a challenge Miss Rose?" I inched towards her.

"It's up to you Mister Hedgehog." She whispered, leaning.

"Oh, you know I love a challenge." I whisper back, leaning.

"Oh Chaos, get a room you two." Tails said as he covered his eyes with a pillow and his tails frizzed from embarrassment.

I blushed too as I saw how close our faces were and I backed away quickly. "U-Uh, sorry about that, Tails. Heh."

"Yeah, sorry." Amy scratched the back of her head, smiling while sticking her tongue out. She wasn't sorry.

…

I was healed and it was our last day at our home that Tails and I have lived in for most of our teenage to adult lives. Since it was our last day I chose to sleep in my favorite tree one last time. As I woke up the sun hurt my eyes again and I groaned. I heard the propellers of Tails' plane and I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"Morning Sonic."

I smiled sleepily. "Morning little buddy." I hopped out of the tree and cringed from the urge to pee. I was able to tuck my penis in my fur which felt a little weird at first, but now I was fully used to it, and anything is better than pants. I know it sounds weird but even with it hidden it still feels like it's out. Does that make sense? It's like going commando and feeling like every knows. Ya know?

"You ready to go?" Tails said, raising his goggles from his eyes.

I yawned again and stretched, then looked at him. "Sure, but one thing before we leave. Come here."

…

"Sonic this is really embarrassing."

Both of us standing straight and the sun was shining bright in the sky now. We were beside my favorite tree with both of our wieners out. The cold morning wind made me shiver and made me have to pee more, but the shyness of it make my slit close...if that's possible.

"Y-Yeah I guess so little buddy. I guess I was looking at this moment to be more heart-warming now that I have a penis and of our promise but…"

Tails shook his head. "Let's just do this." And with that we let it go. The silence with the only company of sound was the sound of our streams hitting the solid grass ground.

After a while though I saw Tails cross our streams and we started making a game out of it. When we both finished we shook (not our hands) and laughed.

"Let's never do that again."

"Yes, never."

Even though I'm not sure on my sexual orientation I didn't feel Tails, or other guys looking at my dick. However, when Amy looked at my clothed crotch it made me praise that I didn't have a boner based on how I felt. Maybe I really am just straight. We tucked in our wieners after we shook them dry and made our way to the plane.

"We're gonna pick up Amy first, then Knuckles, and then we'll be on our way."

I stood on the plane wing adjusting my brown neck scarf that was tied around my throat. Tails drove the plane for left-off and soon we were in the air. I looked at the horizon as we flew quickly. This really was a new beginning. Not only in location or adventure, but for my identity as well. Tails informed me while I was training one day that his research was a tremendous help for transgender mobians all over Mobius. Not only that, but the research from my surgery will also go further for MtF (Male-to-Female) operations as well.

People who are not supportive of me who used to calls me horrible things, and see's me as a girl. However, my friends and family don't see me that way, and without them I wouldn't be the man I am today. From now on I'm not going to just protect people from danger, but also from bigotry and discrimination.

The End.


End file.
